Lil' Homeless Kitten
by k-tiraam
Summary: On his way home, Ken finds a cute kitten from the alley and takes it with him. But he and Yôji already has a cat at home. ::shounen-ai:: Ran&Omi/YôjixKen/AU/un-beta-read/one-shot/ new pen-name!


**Disclaimer:** **_Weiss Kreuz_** and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Wei, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

**Writer's note:** Hello everyone!! I'm baaaacckk!! With new ideas and fics in my mind, ready to pop out! I already have written some new - mostly **_shounen-ai & yaoi_** - fics into my notebooks, which I'm currently re-writing and editing a bit, and here's one of them already! I might as well let you know that this lil' fic is my very first **_shounen-ai_**-fic but not my first **_Wei Kreuz_**-fanfic! (My very first **_WK_**-fic is still in my notebook, waiting to be re-written and criticized by me! I always criticize my own works how else can I do better work on my fics and arts?)

I've never got a chance to watch the **_WK_**-anime, but I have managed to find some manga-translations and summaries of anime, OVAs and of the latest WK-series, **_Weiss Kreuz Gülhen_**! blinks What? I like to surf around in the Internet, searching for more info of the anime I'm begin to be interested of.

Though some of you prefer: "Ran & Ken", "Ran & Yji" and even "Ran & Crawford" ( oro?) -couplings, I, on the other hand, fell in love with "Ran & Omi"-coupling! I don't know why, perhaps it's because they look beautiful together and because opposites are attracted to each other. tee-hee

Let's stop the babbling and get on with the business, okay? As always, R&R or send me e-mails and tell me what did you think of it! (Those who're planing to e-mail me, please, put a **subject** Ok?) Now, onward with the story! Enjoy!

**Pairings:** Yôji x Ken / Ran + Ken / Schuldig + Omi / Ran x Omi

**Rating: PG-13,** slight cursing and hints of adult-themed situation

**Category:**** One-shot, shounen-ai, AU, mild WaFF**

**Fiction note:** This fic is totally an AU-fic, no spoilers of the actual anime! Well, er, except for their codenames but heck, I think most of you already know them by now! This fic contains boy x boy-relationship! If you're bothered with that, leave! Those who aren't bothered, enjoy reading the fic!

* * *

A Weiss Kreuz Fanfiction

**"Lil' Homeless Kitten"**

Written by k-tiraam (a.k.a. Fall Angel) (c) 2003

* * *

A small shadow appeared over the wet and dark sidewalk, beneath the street lamp, lonely-looking since there was no other shadows anywhere near. As suddenly as the shadow appeared, it vanished to the darker part of the alley from the first startling sound somewhere nearby.

The owner of the small shadow waited from its hiding place and hoped to be let alone. It opened its baby blue eyes, mewing weakly from the cold and wetness.

* * *

"Brr! What a weather! I should have brought the umbrella with me! Geez! The weathermen of these days" a brunette young man muttered gloomy on his way home, carrying the groceries in one hand and a newspaper in another over his head.

"But nooo! I happened to think I would make it home before it would start to rain! _Ken no baka_" Ken mumbled to himself. Just then, he heard something from the alley and he slowed down a bit to listen more carefully, if there was someone out there.

Coming to a conclusion that were none, Ken pursued onward when suddenly he stopped again. He heard it again and this time more clearly than before. A rattling sound that he heard a bit earlier came from the alley as he assumed before. Someone was out there.

"Who's there?" Ken asked bravely. After seconds of silence, Ken, slowly, went to look into the dark alley with his soaked newspaper rolled, prepared for anything.

Again, there was that rattling sound, and Ken thought seeing something from there as well - a slight of movement within the shadows. The brunette finally bumped into a soaked cardboard box and from it, he heard a startled mew, a weak one but he could still hear it.

_'A kitten?'_ Ken thought suddenly, surprised, _'Out here, in a weather like this?'_ "Poor little guy," He spoke softly, crouching down next to the box and the shivering kitten in it. The young brown haired man carefully put down his grocies and approached the kitten slowly, not wanting to startle it any further.

The kitten made a tiny sound as it backed away from the crouching human, fearing him. Ken noticed this and stopped for a second. "It's all right, little kitten. I won't hurt you," Ken kindly smiled, not caring becoming wet from the rain because of the kitten. His hand was reaching out for the kitten in the box, to touch it in a friendly matter.

From the box, the kitten titled his head to the right, trying to figure out the human's intention. Noticing, or rather _sensing_, that the human meant no harm at all, the kitten decided to come out from its hiding place and forward to Ken's hand, which was reaching out for it, cautious and still bit afraid. It mewed quizzically and curiously.

Smiling once again, Ken nodded encouragingly at the kitten, "That's it. I mean no harm"

When the kitten was finally out from the soaked box, Ken got a clear look of the kitten. It was one of the most rare feline-species that has been discovered few years ago - a _bishônen-neko_. Just like the one he got at home.

The kitten looked like a normal cat long little boy with honey-blond hair, black cat ears, tail and paws, with huge baby blue eyes. The little bishônen-neko was dressed into worn and dirty gray shirt and shorts, bruises and tiny scars on his both arms and legs.

_'Oh my, it's a **Bombay** koneko! How did he get into the streets? And what was he doing in the streets alone in the first place? Oh, he's so cute! And very soaked one too'_ Ken thought rapidly, excited and concerned.

"What are you doing here, all by yourself, koneko? Where's your mother?" At the slight movement that Ken made, the kitten winced, as if Ken was about to hurt him.

"No, no, no. Don't be afraid. I told you that I wouldn't hurt I promise," Ken smoothly said, still holding out his hand for the Bombay kitten.

With his blue eyes wide in amazement and fear, the honey-blond haired kitten approached closer to Ken's hand, sniffing and then licking it, accepting the human's friendship. Seeing the kitten's action of acceptance, Ken carefully brought his other hand above the kitten's head, starting to pet the soaked head and scratching lightly behind the ears.

The honey-blonde kitten tensed for a moment, but the relaxed and began to purr, liking being petted.

"You like that, don't you?" Ken chuckled, "Want to come home with me?"

He blinked blue eyes once, and then twice. Go home with the nice human? Leaving the streets? No way would he **refuse** the brunette man's offer for better home than the streets. The kitten gave Ken his answer, which was a soft mew for 'yes' and snuggled against Ken's big hand, his purr growing louder.

There was another difference between normal cats and bishônen-nekos - besides bishônen-nekos' almost human-looking appearance - was that the bishounen-nekos understand the human speech more clearly than the regular cats do. They are very intelligent feline-species and could sense any humans' intention with their instincts - just like the Bombay kitten could sense Ken's good intention.

As the kitten gave his answer to Ken, the young man carefully took the kitten into his right arm as his left hand took a hold of his grocies. "I take that as a 'yes' then, little one. Well, come on then. Let's go home."

Bombay kitten mewled one more time before calming down and snuggled against Ken's shoulder - not being bothered that Ken's clothes are wet. He felt himself safe in Ken's arms and also felt being accepted. And what's more, he isn't alone anymore.

* * *

"Tadaima!" An older blond haired man shouted as he enters into the apartment. No replay. "Ken? You're home yet?" Blinking few times, Yôji went to look for his boyfriend. "Ken?"

"Okaeri, Yotan! I'm in the bathroom!" Ken answered loudly and Yôji changed his course to the bathroom, grinning slyly at the thought of his boyfriend in a shower.

Alas, that image was shattered as Yôji sees the real reason for Ken being in the bathroom, wearing white tank top and gray baggy shorts. He also saw Ken rubbing the towel against something, which was hidden into a large fluffy towel.

"What are you doing, KenKen? Giving Ran a bath?"

"No. That bishônen-neko already had his bath few weeks ago," Ken huffed at the memory of the bath he gave to his other neko. That neko can be very difficult when it came to unexpected baths.

"I'm drying off our new little koneko!" Ken beamed as he hold out a kitten wrapped in a baby-blue towel. "Isn't he a cute one?"

"Mew?" The kitten said curiously at the other human.

"A koneko? Ken, isn't **one** neko enough already?" Yôji frowned slightly, staring at the now-dry kitten before him.

"But, but I couldn't just leave him out there, in the rain! He could have **died** in there, from cold! Besides he was all alone in an alley" Ken sniffed dramatically, holding the kitten closer to him.

The blonde couldn't argue with his lover, especially when Ken was giving the hurt puppy-look to him. Where did he learn it from? Bet from the animes he has been become obsessive of lately.

"Well I guess Ran needs some other company than the two of us and when we are out," Yji scractehed his neck thoughtfully. Ken smiled widely and rewarded his lover with a kiss over his lips.

"Arigatou, Yotan!"

"Don't mention it. Speaking of nekos" Yôji wandered off to the living room and sat down on a couch while Ken went to get clean clothes for the kitten. "Where's that little **Ice King** at?"

"Yôji don't call him like that. He hates being called with that name!" Ken scowled as sits down next to Yji.

"Hm. Well, he surely acts like one, that's for sure."

"Only when you're around, Yôji. You should be friendlier with him. " Ken smirked and decided to change the subject, looking down at the kitten in his lap, "But you, little one, need not only new clothes but also a name."

The kitten purred happily against the warm towel. He liked his new brown haired master very much - much more than the blond haired man. He smelled like smoke and the kitten disliked the smell of it.

"Okay then what will we call you?" Ken thought as he begins to dress the kitten with small black (a bit baggy) shorts, which reaches to the kitten's knees, and a sleeveless black shirt. The kitten was mewling the whole time, as he was dressed into clean clothes, his hair a bit ruffled. It was like dressing up a stubborn little child.

"How about 'Chibi'?" Yôji suggested, was about to light his cigarette, which was immediately snatched away by annoyed and glaring Ken.

"That's so, so **unoriginal**!"

"What?" Yôji lazily said, "It's a good name! It fits to him!"

"But he won't be 'little' forever, you know"

Sigh. "Yeah, yeah So, do you have any better ideas? Frankly, I'm not good at giving names to anyone, to anything"

"I noticed that" Ken mumbled quietly, looking into the purring kitten's blue eyes as if searching for his name from there. Then, it came into his mind. "Omi."

"'Omi'?" Yôji looked at his lover quizzically, lifting his eyebrow in same matter.

"Omi." Ken confirmed, smiling as he turns to look at his lover. "From now on, his name is Omi."

"Cute name, Ken. Very cute."

The brown haired man shrugged. "Glad you liked it, _koi_." Omi gave his opinion about his new name by purring and rubbing his cheek against Ken's when he was lifted up more closely. "I see that Omi likes his name as well."

Suddenly, a flash of red rushed by Yji, which startled the man to his wits, causing him to lean deeper back against the couch.

"Chikuso!!"

"Yôji! Don't curse around Omi!"

"Damnit, Ran! How many times do I have to tell you, _not_ to do that!?" Yôji continued, not paying any attention to Ken's words.

Ken looked to the right, noticing the scarlet-haired bishnen-neko with red-colored tail, ears and paws. He was wearing black pants and a sleeveless turtle-shirt, which was deep red.

The bishônen-neko called Ran is an Abyssinian, and much older than Omi, with amethyst violet eyes. Like Omi, Ran looked like a young man whose skin is quite pale comparing to Omi's slightly tanned skin.

"Ran. There you're. Came to see the new member of our family, ne?" Ken held out Omi forward the older neko. The smaller neko meowed curiously, wondering who's this other neko was. "Ran, this is Omi. Omi, meet Ran. I hope that you two will be great friends to each other!"

Again Omi meowed, this time he wanted to go closer to the older neko. He found the other neko pretty interesting; despise the cold look he was giving to the kitten. Wriggling from Ken's hold, Omi went to Ran, wanting to befriend with the Abyssinian. Both Ken andYôji observed this quietly and not moving. It could be interesting.

As Omi came closer to him, Ran sits on his spot on the couch, unmoving and gracefully. The kitten's head was humbly down, curious of the older neko in front of him. Trying to get Ran's attention, Omi mewed softly and lifted his right paw, wanting to play with him.

The Abyssinian glared at him, turning his nose at Omi. Clearly he wasn't in a mood to play or was he interested of Omi in same matter. Whipping his tail at the kitten's nose, causing Omi to mewl in fright, Ran turned away from the Bombay kitten and left him with his masters.

The pair of wide baby-blue eyes blinked couple of times until they began to tremble with tears. Sniffling sadly and feeling rejected, Omi started to cry softly, in kittenish way. Panicked, Ken quickly took Omi into his arms, whispering smoothing words to him.

"Gee what a meanie that Ran. You see? I told you. Ran's an Ice King of all bishônen-nekos," Yôji accused.

"Maybe Ran woke up from the wrong side of the bed," Ken tried to reason, rubbing smoothing circles over the kitten's tiny back.

Yôji groaned. _'That Ran is one of the meanest nekos I've ever met well, the only one actually. I don't understand what Ken sees in that neko?'_ Taking a quick glance at their new resident, Yji notices him fallen asleep into Ken's arms. Yji couldn't help but to think of the kitten as one of the cutest thing in the world. Yôji twitched. Listen to him now, he was starting to think like Ken now. Damn. He needs his lover, and he needs him now.

"KenKen Now that the kitten had fallen asleep, can we go to our bedroom to have some _fun_?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Though they have been together over a year and a half - and made love many times now - Yôji still manages to make Ken turn red from every sexy suggestion he makes - whenever he wants to make love with the brown haired man. Poor Ken was sometimes too cute for his age.

"But, but What about Omi?"

"Leave him here. We _can't_ corrupt the lil' kitten's mind now, can we?"

Ken's face grew redder than before. "W-well, no I-I--" he stopped when Yji flicked his tongue against the back of his ear. "I-I'll set Omi over the blanket so we can - oh gods - g-go to the bedroom" the brown haired man moaned helplessly.

"You do that, and I will kick Ran out of our room" Yôji leaves Ken's abused neck alone to 'kick' out Ran into another room as Ken places Omi onto the warm and soft blanket to sleep. Poor little kitten. He just met Ran at the wrong time. Hopefully, things will be better for them.

"Oh KenKen Are you coming?" Yôji teased him from the other room.

Ken blushed again. Yôji and his pervert ways. "Hai! Just a minute!"

* * *

The first week at Ken and Yôji's apartment was quite delightful for Omi. Sure, he had a new, warm home and his new masters gave him warm food. But it wasn't enough. No. What he yearned was the company of the older neko - and his attention. Every time when Omi went to the Abyssinian neko, only wanting to play with him, the older neko turned his back at him and walked away. This made the kitten drop his ears and sniffle sadly.

At least Ken was most of the time at home, playing with Omi. And Yôji, once and a while fell asleep on a couch with the purring kitten sleeping over his rising chest. Even though he has his masters' attention and company, Omi wanted Ran's attention too.

Now, after four weeks later from Omi's arrival, Ran was in his hiding place behind the armchair, watching his master and Omi. Ran was still slightly seething at the sight of Omi in his brown haired master's lap, being pet by him. This kind of behavior isn't normal for Abyssinian bishônen-neko. Most of his kind - cats and bishnen-nekos - are kind, sociable and playful, but not Ran.

Ever since his master, Ken, 'mated' with the blond haired human, Ran has been bitter or being left out. Of course he still pet the scarlet haired neko, and feed him, but Ran wanted his master to his and only his!

And now, there was another of his kind in his home - a kitten who has all the attention from both masters! The older neko flatted his ears. Damn it all, but he was feeling jealous here.

Finally deciding to go into the living room from his hiding place, Ran walked to the couch, rubbing himself against Ken's legs.

Feeling the pressure against his legs, Ken looked down carefully not to disturb Omi's nap. "Eh? Ran?" Ran purred deeply at him. "Oh? Feeling a bit jealous, are you? You want to be pet as well, eh? C'mon here, you," Ken took Ran, settling him next to Omi who hasn't got any clue of the other neko's presence.

Ran frowned at the napping kitten but didn't object, since he was in his master's lap, receiving the much-missed attention.

Ken began to pet Ran in the same way he had done with Omi, rubbing gently behind the ears and then the back. Slowly, Ran's eyelids began to drop as he liked the feeling of being pet and in no time, like Omi, Ran fell asleep.

"Ken? You're here?"

"Yeah!" Ken answered to his lover, who came to the living room with a beer can in his hand and a soda for Ken in another.

"So, what's up? Besides petting our bishônen-nekos" Yôji sat down next to Ken, drinking his beer.

"Nothing much. I was watching TV until Ran decided to stop being selfish and allowed himself next to Omi," Ken proudly explained to Yôji, glad that Ran was starting to accept the younger neko.

"Oh? That's an interesting development," Yôji said before slurping the last of his beer from the can.

"Yeah," Ken smiled.

While Ken and Yôji were talking, little by little Omi opened his eyes and when they were completely open, he started to look around. In a mere second, he noticed Ran by his side, taking a nap with him. Flicking his tail in delight, Omi carefully snuggled closer to the Abyssinian, sighing in content.

Ran was very aware of Omi's snuggling, but didn't do anything about it. He simply let the kitten snuggle against him, which made him to think about his own action. Past this week, Ran has done nothing more than ignoring the kitten's presence and his very existence. Then why? Why, after all the rejections he had given to the Bombay-kitten, did he allow the kitten come closer to him now? He was an enemy in winning their master's affection and attention.

Blink.

_Their_ master's?

Twitching his ears in annoyance, Ran frowned with his eyes closed. Now he was thinking crazy. But something about the kitten made Ran to want to be with him, to protect him from any harm. Not to think any further, Ran decided to sleep, subconsciously enjoying Omi's purring.

* * *

**-Two weeks later-**

"It's a nice day to go to the park, don't you think so, Yotan," Ken asked, sighing happily as he looked out from the window. The weather outside was sunny and warm. This was one of those days that you just have to go out and enjoy the day.

"Yeah it is. So?" Yôji asked lazily from the couch, playing with Omi with a string.

"Nee, Yotan Don't you want to go out, to the park?"

"Huh?"

Ken huffed in annoyance, "Honestly, Yji! Do you want to stay **all** day long **inside**, when it's a beautiful day outside?"

_'Uh-oh. Think, Kudô, think!'_ "Of course not, Ken. I was just about to suggest the same thing!" _'Whew! Quick thinking, Kudô!'_

"Really then?" Ken leaned closer to his blond haired lover, looking a bit doubtful, "Does this mean that Omi and Ran can come along with us as well?"

Yôji winced. _'Damn'_ "Of course they can come." _'There goes our quality time'_

"Nice to hear that! Those two needs to get out sometimes. Now, you put their collars on, while I put something more comfortable to wear." Ken pecked Yôji on his cheek, leaving him alone to deal with the nekos. "And don't choke them!"

Muttering curses and something about 'demanding boyfriends' under his breath, Yôji went to get the collars for each neko, and then picked up Omi into his lap. Ran's tail twitched at the moment when Omi was picked up. The reason, he didn't know for sure.

Starting with Omi was the wisest thing to do for Yôji. The kitten didn't claw or bite him, unlike a certain scarlet haired Abyssinian in the room. Gently, Yôji placed the pastel blue collar around Omi's neck, which had Omi's name on it. When it was done, Yji slowly approached Ran, with extreme cautiousness.

The Abyssinian frowned at the approaching man, his tail rapidly swinging side to side. No way will that stupid blonde put a collar around _his_ neck!

Curious and confused, Omi watches on as his blonde master made his way to Ran with such cautiousness, which made him wonder what is this all about? Why was he so cautious of Ran? In a few moments later, he found the answer to his question.

"Now, Ran don't you _dare_ to--"

Hiss. Claw. Bite.

"ITEE!! Why you--!!"

Struggling.

Mrowr. Scratching.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Yôji bragged, feeling proud of managing to put the dark red collar around Ran's neck.

Paying no heed of Yji's words, Ran continued hissing at the blonde man as well as trying to get rid of the annoying collar. He was a neko, not a damn dog!

Across the room, on a couch, the little Bombay kitten sweatdropped at the strange behavior he witnessed minutes ago - from both human's and feline's. Then again, the little kitten snickered; he did find the whole situation funny.

Jumping off the couch and went to the older neko, Omi mewed and purred as if showing Ran his affection and interest. This kind of attention made Ran to stop his attempt to get rid of the collar, and it also made him feel uncomfortable. Ran is used to **human's** attention for a year or so, but now, there was one of his kinds giving **his** attention to him. Purring and mewing softly at him, showing his interest of him! Unsure of what to do or how to answer to the kitten's affection, Ran thought to stay put and kept looking at Omi.

Not realizing it at first, but he was responding to the kitten's purring as well. It was almost inaudible, but it was still a purr that came from the back of Ran's throat. The honey-blond kitten's ears pricked up in happiness and hope. So, he doesn't hate him after all! To show his happiness, the purring grew louder and his black tail gracefully swung from side to side against the floor.

His action didn't go unnoticed. Both the older neko and their human masters - who have been watching the whole thing - noticed the kitten's happiness.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, Yotan?"

"Very."Yôji looked at his lover. "Aren't we supposed to go to the park, _koi_?"

"Hai, hai." Ken laughed as he picks up Omi into his arms, startling the kitten. "Come on the. Let's get going."

If Ran _were_ a dog, he would be growling by now at his master, but he wasn't. So he was snarling softly at Ken. Then again, why was he snarling at his brown haired master?

"Hey, let me take the kitten, KenKen! No way am I picking up Ran into my arms!"

"Yôji! You're hurting Ran's feelings!" Ken gave his lover a glare, telling him 'quit-arguing-with-me-and-do-it'.

Muttering. "Fine. But you will pay my hospital bills afterward," grumbling still of the rotten luck, Yôji did as he was told to and took slightly annoyed Ran into his arms. Surprisingly enough, the neko didn't put up a fight this time, which made Yji to sigh in relief.

"You see? He isn't that bad all the time," Ken beamed as they left from the apartment.

* * *

"Aah it's so warm and nice out here," Ken sighed as he stretched himself.

"Aa. Hey, look at those two" Yôji pointed at the nekos a bit far from them. Ken followed his glance to where Yôji's finger was pointing at and blinked before he chuckled at the sight he saw.

Ran was sitting by a tree, under the shades of the tree's leaves to hide himself from the blazing sun. He was on a watchful lookout for Omi, who was currently chasing a butterfly, mewing innocently and happily. Even though he failed more than once to catch his 'prey'.

"I'm telling you, I'll die from all the cute-things that koneko does" Yôji mumbled, dropping his arm around Ken.

"Aw, c'mon Omi's just a little kitten! He's entitled to be cute!" Ken laughed before snuggling closer to Yôji.

* * *

There is one thing about the bishônen-nekos that no one really knows for sure is it true or just a myth. Nevertheless, it is said that all the bishnen-nekos around the global, can 'talk' with each other _telepathically_ - and to some of the humans who have won and earned the trust of a bishônen-neko. Unfortunately, to communicate with the humans, they have to reach to a certain age to 'talk' with them, and there's the matter of trust - whether to trust the humans or not.

If humans really cared for them and loved deeply, then the bishnen-nekos will 'talk' with them. Until then, the nekos 'talk' with their own kind - and to some of other animals.

_ Ooh pretty butterfly! _ the Bombay kitten spoke telepathically, to which the older neko snorted.

_ Haven't you seen a butterfly before? _

Omi looked at Ran with interest, after loosing the sight of his 'prey'. _ Well, once when I wandered away for my 'home'. _

The older neko lifted his eyebrow quizzically. _ 'Home'? Baka... you never left from home before _

Bombay kitten shook his head negatively, _ No, no, no. Not Ken-sama's home! The other 'home' from where Ken-sama took me away! _

Ran frowned. Now he was becoming more curious about the kitten's previous home. _ 'Other home'? You mean, you had a home before? _

Omi pouted sadly. _ A 'box-home' in the alley _ Even his ears dropped down from sadness and shame.

_ Oh. _ Ran blinked and then sighed, not showing how he really regretted to bring up a subject, which still makes the kitten to feel ashamed of it.

_ It's okay, Ran-kun! I'm happy now that I've a better home to live in! _ Omi explained happily to the older neko. Then he went on with his 'hunt', stalking for more interesting-looking bugs and butterflies.

After staring for a while after the running Omi, Ran shook his head in defeat and thought to take a nap under the shade. That kitten. His emotions always jump from sadness to happiness. The thought of Omi made Ran to frown once again as he settled down.

It was so nice beneath the shades. Oh, that doesn't mean that Ran **didn't** like the sunlight, but enough is enough. Aah. The bliss of being in outdoors.

* * *

Completely unaware of where he was going or what was happening around him, Omi continued on stalking the grasshopper, which was funny-looking in his eyes. Few minutes passed and finally the grasshopper stopped, chirping without any knowledge of being 'hunted'.

As the grasshopper stopped moving, so did the little hunter. Omi lied down onto the dry grass, flicking his tail anxiously. Good, good. His 'prey' hasn't noticed him yet. So far so good.

Had Omi not been so deep in his thoughts and on the grasshopper, he might have noticed being watched as well, from the bushes nearby. Watched, by a pair of predatory green eyes.

* * *

The neko with scarlet hair was in peace at last, contented and relaxed. Only the continuing twitching of his ears showed his concern for the little kitten. Not to mention the rapid swinging of his red tail.

Sigh.

Who was he kidding? He wasn't relaxed at all. All because of the kitten, he was worrying about.

Halfway opening one of his eyes, Ran observed his surroundings if there was something going on nearby him. None. No kitten in sight, which was making him feel a bit anxious. Where have that kitten gotten to now?

_ Iyaa!! Ran-kun!! Help!! _ Omi sent out a terrified cry for help. _ Please, Ran-kun! _

Not liking the sound of the kitten's voice, Ran leaped up from his resting place and went to look for the Bombay neko. It didn't take long for him to find Omi, and when he did, he really disliked the sight he saw. A twice-bigger alley neko than the kitten, who has long orange-red hair and cool green eyes and wearing worn but not so dirty clothes, was harassing cornered Omi. His ears - the alley neko's - are the same color as his hair, and so were his tail and paws with tan-colored streaks on it.

Ran snarled softly in anger, narrowing his amethyst violet eyes. Who was this stray neko, harassing his Omi? The Abyssinian twitched his eyebrow. **His** Omi? Where did that come from?

_ Well, well if it isn't the little lost kitten of mine _ The alley neko smirked. _ Look at you all well fed and cleaned up for me Where have you been, little one? _

_ N-none of you business! Leave me alone, Schuldig! _ Omi hissed weakly, acting to be brave enough as he faced the orange-red haired neko. The truth was, he was afraid of him. But he had to buy some time for Ran to arrive.

_ Hmph. Really, Chibi? _

_ Don't call me with that! I've a new name now! _

Schuldig slowly came closer to the trembling kitten. _ Oh? And, what's your name then? _

_ That's not for you to know, alley neko _ Ran hissed, interrupting them as he made himself to be noticed to the both of them.

_ Ran-kun! _ Omi's ears pricked up in relief.

_ Well, what's this then? Hey, you aren't much of a bad-looker either like the Chibi here _ Schuldig jerked his head at Omi.

Ran glared in disapproval at Schuldig's lecherous leer. _ Leave. _

_ Oh? _ Schuldig neared Omi, circling around him and leering at him. _ But the kitten here **is** mine Before he disappeared from me. _ Schuldig exclaimed, rubbing his tail under Omi's chin causing the kitten to shiver in disgust.

In a blink of an eye, Schuldig felt an immense pain across his face and he yowled, clutching onto his face with both paws. The quick-moving Ran has managed to claw him at his face, which angered the alley neko. He didn't see the Abyssinian coming at him with such speed.

Ran placed himself in front of the kitten; ready to attack Schuldig if he made any other threatening moves at Omi. Still hissing in pain and fury, Schuldig turned around his eyes narrowed and ears flatted back - preparing to attack. But then he sensed someone approaching at them and he stopped.

_ Damn it! _ He glared at the two nekos for a brief moment, then smirking at them. _ See yah around, **house pets**! _ Then, he was gone.

First blinking once and then twice before Omi finally realized that Schuldig was gone. Omi looked at Ran who turned to face the kitten, staring into the older neko's eyes grateful of the neko's help.

_ Arigatou gozaimasu, Ran-kun! _

Even though he was feeling a bit unease of the kitten gratitude, Ran managed to nod, accepting it. He didn't get a chance to telepath to Omi when both of them found themselves lifted up by Ken.

"Here you are! I've been looking over for two of you! Time to go home now!" Ken said after scolding at them. Yôji was still waiting for him at the bench, when Ken arrived to him.

"Yôji! Put that cigarette away!"

"Oi! I'm outside now! Can't I even smoke here?!"

"Not around the nekos, you can't!"

"Che!"

"Besides, it's bad for your health" Ken pecked quickly on Yôji's cheek before anyone could see them.

Meanwhile, both nekos in Ken's arm were feeling a bit uncomfortable being squeezed against their master's body, close to one and another. Close enough to brush their nose against each other. As this happened, Omi's soft cheeks gained a light hue of pink, which made him look adorable to anyone - even to Ran.

Unexpectedly and totally unprepared for it, Omi leaned in and quickly licked Ran's cheek, making the kitten's blush grew redder as he backed away from Ran. Completely clueless of how to respond to Omi's action, Ran just kept blinking and staring at the kitten.

"Eh? What's wrong with these two?" Yôji pointed at blushing kitten and bewildered adult neko.

"I don't know. Hopefully nothing serious"

* * *

Nothing serious at all.

Later on that same day, at night, both humans and felines have settled down for the day, peacefully sleeping in their own bed and sleeping places. Only Ran was still awake, watching at the peacefully snoozing kitten in his spot on the couch.

At the park, the older neko didn't know why the Bombay neko's simple and innocent action of gratitude had affected him differently. Making him feel warm from his chest.

After arriving to home, Ran finally understood what that unknown feeling meant. He understood what he was feeling for Omi and that his feelings for the kitten had changed much past these weeks. So far, he knows that he wouldn't let anyone to harm Omi as long as he was around. Nor did he want to harm the kitten any further as he has done in the past.

Yawning lowly from exhaustion, Ran snuggled next to Omi and closing his eyes, as he felt more comfortable. Subconsciously, Omi moved closer to the warm body next to him, mewling and purring in his sleep, feeling safe next to the older neko.

At last, the little Bombay kitten wasn't homeless anymore nor was he lost into the bitter and cold outside world. He has a new home, kind masters and a companion to be with.

Whatever the destiny has in her mind for these two nekos, the future finally began to look brightly to two of them.

**- OWARI -

* * *

  
**

**Translations:**

**1. Ken no baka ** Ken, you idiot  
**2. bishônen-neko ** 'pretty-boy cat' _ AN: I came up with this idea. They are like human-cats, with human feelings and sometimes they even behave like human and cat combined, as you have already read it. Hmmm I should write another fic with a title like this. _  
**3. koneko ** a kitten  
**4. tadaima! ** I'm home!  
**5. okaeri ** welcome home  
**6. Yotan ** a nickname for Yôji  
**7. KenKen ** a nickname for Ken  
**8. neko ** 'a cat' _ AN: As if you didn't know already. But glossary is a glossary _  
**9. arigatou (gozaimasu) ** thank you (very much)  
**10. chibi ** a preshrunk version of a character; also literally means 'kid'.  
**11. koi ** love, lover  
**12. chikuso! ** damn it!, oh damn!, shit!  
**13. ne? ** eh?, right?; a very common supporting word  
**14. hai! ** yes!  
**15. itee! ** oww!!  
**16. aa ** yeah, yup; a masculine expression  
**17. baka ** idiot, stupid  
**18. -sama ** a more respectful (even reverent) version of -san; means ma'am, mistress, lord, master or sir - in this case, 'Ken-sama' means 'Master Ken'  
**19. -kun ** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing  
**20. iya ** no, that's not is; a stronger word than 'iie'  
**21. oi ** hey  
**22. che ** damn, heck

* * *

First draft: June 10 - 13, 2003  
Second draft & re-written: June 14 - 16, 2003

* * *

**Request:** Is there anyone out there, who's open-minded and hasn't got anything against of **_shounen-ai, yaoi_** or any other matured adult-fanfics and would like to beta-read and edit this, other fics and the future fics for me?

If there are, please, send an e-mail to: **akinokaze81 (at) hotmail . com ** with a subject: "A Beta-reader for Fanfictions". Thank you!


End file.
